The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer having stationary components, of which one component is formed by a membrane holder for holding a membrane, and having a magnet system, and having a membrane which has a membrane area connected to the membrane holder, and having an oscillator coil for interaction with the magnet system, said oscillator coil having a hollow cylindrical coil body and two connecting leads which each have a free end connected electrically and mechanically to a stationary connection contact of the transducer, wherein at least one retaining element assigned to the relevant connecting lead is provided for each connecting lead.
An electroacoustic transducer of this type is known from the patent WO 01/56329 A2. In the known transducer, each retaining element preferably comprises two plastic films held together by means of an adhesive layer comprising a non-curing adhesive, so that a retaining element is realized which is elastically deformable parallel to the direction of the membrane""s membrane axis. In the known transducer, each retaining element is designed in sheet or strip form and here attached at one end to a stationary component of the known transducer, namely to a membrane holder, with the connecting lead in question being attached in the area of the other end of each retaining element, namely by means of a bonded joint. Satisfactory results may be achieved with the above-described embodiment of the known transducer, but nevertheless this known embodiment is still capable of improvement, because the realization of this known embodiment requires relatively high production costs; this is because the realization of the bonded joint between a connecting lead and a retaining element requires a separate production stage. In addition, it was found that in many applications of the known transducer every bonded joint between a connecting lead and a retaining element may represent a restriction of the mobility of the connecting lead. In addition, the problem may occur that with a particularly long working life the bonded joint between a connecting lead and a retaining element is subject to excessive aging, which could result in damage to or the elimination of the bonded joint.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the problems described above and to create a further improved electroacoustic transducer in which the above-mentioned object is achieved at little expense and by simple means.
To achieve the object described above, an electroacoustic transducer according to the invention is provided with features according to the invention, so that an electroacoustic transducer according to the invention may be characterized as follows:
An electroacoustic transducer having stationary components, of which one component is formed by a membrane holder for holding a membrane, and having a magnet system, and having a membrane designed to be oscillated in parallel to a membrane axis and having a membrane area which is connected to the membrane holder, and having an oscillator coil which is designed for interaction with the magnet system and which has a hollow cylindrical body and two connecting leads, each free end of the connecting leads being electrically and mechanically connected to a stationary connection contact of the transducer, and having at least one retaining element for each connecting lead of the oscillator coil, wherein each retaining element being connected to a stationary component of the transducer and being held movable in relation to said stationary component and wherein each retaining element together with said stationary component bordering a holding space through which a connecting lead is being passed through.
The provision of the features according to the invention enables the realization in a structurally simple and space-saving way and for an only very low additional expenditure an electroacoustic transducer, in which, even with relatively long oscillator coil connecting leads, a good compromise is achieved between the best possible holding of the connecting leads on the one hand and a connecting lead mobility which is as unrestricted as possible on the other hand. In the transducer according to the invention, every retaining element and the stationary component of the transducer bearing the retaining element defines and borders a holding space for a connecting lead, with it advantageously being possible to select the dimensions of the holding space such that the connecting lead in question is securely held in a positive connection on the one hand and the connecting lead in question is given enough freedom of movement on the other so that no detrimental restriction of the mobility of the connecting lead occurs. Another advantage is provided with the transducer according to the invention in that the creation of the holding joint between a connecting piece and a retaining element during manufacture of the transducer may be performed automatically by introducing the connecting lead in question into the holding space between the stationary component and the retaining element and without the need to produce a bonded joint.
In an electroacoustic transducer according to the invention, each retaining element may be formed by a slide which may be moved between two positions on said stationary component of the transducer, with it being possible to set the two positions of the slide by means of snap-in joints or with it being possible for the slide to be loaded with a spring which loads the slide in the direction towards an operating position in which the slide is used to hold a connecting lead. However, it has been found to be advantageous if each retaining element is formed by a pivotable mounted lever. This is very advantageous with regard to achieving the simplest possible embodiment.
In the context described above, it has been found to be particularly advantageous if each lever provided as a retaining element is hook-shaped. This ensures the particularly reliable retention of a connecting lead with a hook-shaped retaining element.
In a transducer according to the invention with a retaining element designed as a lever, it has been found to be particularly advantageous if each lever provided as a retaining element is realized in one piece with the said stationary component. This object has been found to be particularly advantageous with regard to a particularly simple structural embodiment and with regard to ease of manufacture.
The aspects described above and other aspects of the invention may be derived from the embodiment described below and are described with reference to this embodiment.